


Ich Brauche Dich

by ChristophKruspe



Series: Mehr [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Chubby Kink, Come Eating, Feeding Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristophKruspe/pseuds/ChristophKruspe
Summary: Richard can't say no to party food. Schneider can't say no to Richard.Richard and Schneider mess around at a party, with a pleasant dose of blood and chubby kink. Promise it's tasteful.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Series: Mehr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593733
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Ich Brauche Dich

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, the guys are horny.

The first thing he felt was a hand grasping the back of his neck, nails biting into the delicate flesh. The smell of smoke hung in the air around him, heady and acrid all at once.

‘I knew you would come. Don’t worry, nobody will find us here.’

The second thing he felt was his whole body being shoved face-first into the wall, and saliva flooded his mouth where he almost bit his tongue. His palms stung from breaking his fall.

‘I need you so fucking badly. Is this okay, Chris? Want to get rough?’ The voice growled.

Schneider nodded. He didn’t notice cheek scraping against the bare brick in his haste to reply, too preoccupied with the man behind him.

‘Say it.’

‘ _Ja_ , fuck, please Risch. Rough as you like, this has been _torture_ ’

The third thing he felt was hot breath, closer now, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, melting into a curl of arousal as he listened closer.

‘Kinky bitch couldn’t even handle some party food and a few beers? I know the t shirt is tight but that’s no excuse for how you behaved. Fucking tease.’

'Like you were any better?'

'I didn't start it.'

Schneider justified their actions by reminding him they hadn’t been close in weeks, but he couldn’t deny it. He had to admit, he had been a lot more touchy that usual. Just the occasional groping hand on his lower back as he passed by or a slight graze of knuckles over his stomach as he reached in front of Richard to grab something, but that was enough for Richard to pick up on, clearly. He might have rested his hand on Richard’s waist to get his attention at some point, and he couldn’t be sure if he’d meant to squeeze so firmly.

Really, he couldn’t help himself, it would be ridiculous to expect more of his self control when Richard was wrapped up like a gift crafted especially with him in mind. His shirt clung to the fullest part of his belly even before he started eating, straining the fabric as the afternoon wore on, and his jeans were obscenely tight, made even worse with a cinched in belt because Richard was just as kinky as, if not more than, Christoph was himself. It wasn't like he hadn't been giving Richard a show either, forever finding ways to show off his muscular arms and nimble hands, something he'd realised early on Richard loved to watch.

So maybe he did make sure to keep Richard’s mouth full for the majority of the night, to the relief of at least a few boring people who didn’t appreciate his conversational enthusiasm. Schneider may have watched on eagerly to work out what his favourites were so he could fill his own plate and swap them out when nobody was looking. He wasn’t even sure if Richard realised he was doing it at first, but when they finally made eye contact he made a subtle show of shoving an entire mini quiche into his mouth, so it was hard to say, really.

He hadn’t been hard on him, of course: he backed off when he caught Richard massaging the swell underneath his ribcage and stifling a burp in the back of his hand, not wanting to push him in public. It was Richard, then, who went back for more once the desserts were laid out. It was Richard who downed a weak beer or two even though he hated it, bloating his belly out even further. It was Richard who had walked up to Schneider, taken last strawberry off his plate, and whispered the summons in his ear. Schneider deviated from his straight course to their meeting spot only long enough to grab a condom from the bathroom and fix his hair up.

He was already growing hard, and as Richard pressed up against him he could feel that he was the same way. Hot breath on the back of his neck turned into what felt like a lick, and then Richard flipped him around to face him. His eyes were dark and wild. Schneider broke off and they found themselves circling each other.

Who, he wondered, was to be the predator, and who was their prey? He didn't even have to think, but Richard seemed to want a fight and Schneider was prepared to give it to him.

~~

He approached Richard calmly at first. Schneider rested his hands on his lover’s shoulders for a moment, gentle like he was about to lean in for a kiss. He didn’t. Instead, he gave Richard a hard shove, following to pin him up against the wall, immobilising his arms near his sides. He pressed himself into him, making contact at any point he could, and then he _did_ kiss him, crushing their mouths together with all the passion he could muster. Richard didn’t hesitate to return it. Their teeth clashed, but they barely even noticed in their haste. Schneider groaned, throbbed, when he tasted blood.

He leaned back to catch his breath, curious to see which one of then was bleeding. Richard’s fingers had found their way back to his hips, and if he gripped any harder he was sure he’d find matching rows of red, scabbed crescents there come morning. He leaned forward to lick the stinging edge of Schneider’s fine lower lip: it must have been him, then. He decided to return the favour, capturing Richard’s lips in a deceptively soft kiss before biting down. Richard’s eyes scrunched tight, his breath more like a stuttering moan as their kiss was forced slicker, and Christoph took the opportunity to snake his hands around and grab his ass. He pulled them flush together and into the filthiest kiss he could remember having, vicious and wet with a sharp metallic tang. Richard's hand found it's way into Schneider's hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck. He licked a stripe up his throat, and Schneider thought he must be able to feel his pulse racing under his tongue.

Schneider was panting hard, arms clutching Richard’s waist, trying to keep him close. Richard slid his hands down to the backs of the other man’s thighs, searching his face for consent. He nodded in understanding, bringing his hands up to his shoulders. He curled a leg around the thick curve of his hips for leverage, and then Richard hefted him up, slamming him against the wall with his bulk: He may not have been as built and toned as he was a decade or two ago, but he was still strong. Schneider grunted, momentarily winded as his shoulders hit the wall, but only squeezed tighter with his thighs. Richard’s firm, full belly pressed up right against his cock and he worried it’d be over at any moment.

Richard didn’t hesitate before yanking off his scarf and going for his collarbone. Schneider’s favourite thing about being off tour, he decided, was nobody had to worry about leaving marks. A breathy moan shook through him as Risch nipped and sucked a bruise into his tanned skin. He'd worry about the blood later.

He gave Schneider just enough room that they could pull his shirt over his head, and then Richard’s mouth was right back on him. He manoeuvred until he could catch Schneider’s nipple between his teeth, biting down just a little too hard before soothing the ache with his tongue. Schneider dug his nail's into Richard's back and dragged, barely even realising he was doing it. His own shoulderblades were already grazed where the bricks were uneven.

Richard was enjoying himself just as much, if the rhythmic rocking of his hips was anything to go by. Unfortunately, already so close, he couldn’t tolerate the continued grinding of cock against belly. Besides, if Richard wanted rough this just wasn't going to cut it.

Schneider put a hand to Richard's chest. ‘That’s enough, Risch, give me a moment.’

Richard lowered Schneider back to the ground. He traced the line of his jaw with his fingertips as if reluctant to break contact, but otherwise waited for Schneider’s go-ahead.

Schneider used the distraction to grab Richard, pull him near, and twist out of the way so he was, like Schneider had been, scuffing his cheek against the brickwork, a hand on the back of his neck. Whatever you'd call the noise that came out of Richard, it was sinful.

'Mm, now i've got you, " _kinky bitch".'_ He used his knee to push his legs apart, ‘Brace yourself, I want to fuck you good and hard.’

Richard tensed, stilling in his grasp. Schneider sensed his discomfort instantly. He relaxed his hand.

‘Too harsh?’

‘I don’t—‘

Schneider caught his meaning. ‘Not like that, I know you don’t want that. I meant your thighs, maybe its my turn?’

His relief was clear, and his excitememnt returned as quickly as it had left. Much more enthusiastic this time, Richard turned back to the wall, attempting to unfasten his belt. He was struggling to pull hard enough to slip the buckle through: It had been almost impossibly tight in the morning and he had bloated a lot since then.

‘Let me help you.’

He unbuckled the belt with almost-ease, followed by the button of the jeans, and didn’t miss the catch of breath as Richard stared at the flexing muscles of his forearms. The contrast, Richard’s thick curves to his own lean muscle, was a sight to behold, it was true. His finger almost traced the angry lines left by the fabric, but he knew tenderness wasn’t what Richard was after. Not for the moment, anyway.

The jeans were skintight and it took a hard yank to get them over the generous curve of his ass. Schneider slid the condom from his pocket, opening it with his teeth as he pulled his own down unceremoniously, just enough to not get in the way. He rolled the condom down his shaft and held his hand in front of Richard’s mouth, ‘You know the drill.’

Richard spat into his palm without pause. He added his own and growled at the faint the iron tang of their blood in the air. He slicked himself up, manoeuvred Richard’s hips into a better position, and guided himself between his cheeks. His ass was firm with muscle but still softer than he could have imagined, and he had to cut a loud moan off by sinking his teeth into the back of his neck, more like a wild animal than a loving partner, but maybe they weren't far off the same thing.

He lay one hand flat against Richard’s belly as if trying to size him up. His nails dug in as he started to thrust against him, just enough that he’d feel it but not enough to put pressure on his stomach: he was enjoying being rough, but he didn’t want him to get sick from it. He wrapped his other hand around Richard’s dick and tried to synchronise the rhythm with his thrusts. Richard let his face grind into the wall.

‘God, your hands are so big, Chris. Every time I see them I remember what it’s like to’—he took a second to catch his breath— ‘have them all over me. Perfect, strong hands. So _big_.’

‘Yeah? Tell me what else is big, Risch.’ He replied, picking a new spot on Richard’s shoulder to clamp between his teeth. They weren’t sharp enough to break the skin, his teeth, but he tried anyway.

‘I feel pretty big right now, with you grabbing me like that. So does your dick. Which would you rather hear about?’

Schneider fought to keep the smile off his face but man, was he adorable.

‘I’m familiar with my own cock, tell me about yourself.’ He rubbed the firmest part of Richard’s belly with his thumb, knowing how it’d intensify the ache. It seemed to be what Richard was looking for.

He took a moment and then started talking, fast and quiet like he was struggling to even think.

‘I love feeling so heavy and _full_. It hurts the same way biting hurts and sometimes I just, god, I can’t get enough of it. Especially when you help. It’s like you’re looking after me, you care, but,’ he stopped to collect himself as Schneider’s thrusts got harsher, ‘but you’re claiming what’s yours too. Leaving your mark, with pain and pounds and bruises, because I’m yours.’

It was his turn to growl. ' _Gott_ , you are. Mine. You belong to _me_.'

A breathy moan was Richard's reply. Schneider pressed a fraction harder into Richard's stomach, and the gasped breath told him it was far from unappreciated.

‘Since when did you like pain?’

‘I have my moments.’

'Touch-starved, I get it.'

Schneider’s hand slid further down his torso, digging in and sure to leave bruises, and he fucked relentlessly. Richard's plump body jiggled oh so pleasantly against his exposed skin, cushioning the slap of skin on skin. He felt the changes in Richard’s body as he closed in on his orgasm, the ripple and pulse of the flexing muscles working his cock as well as any penetration could.

‘Shit, where should I come? I didn’t bring a condom.’

‘Don’t worry about it, I’ve got you.’ He replied, never wavering in his ministrations. Richard’s breath grew laboured and Schneider thought he might have to cover his mouth to muffle his low whines. Finally, he gasped:

‘Can I come? I need, please can I come?’

Schneider smiled at the request: Richard really was in an interesting mood, ‘You can come.’

Wet heat painted Schneider’s palm. A drop escaped, landing on the gravel between Richard’s shoes, but the rest was caught safely in his cupped hand.

He slowed down, trying to hold Richard up with one arm and waiting for his limbs to start cooperating again. Richard dragged himself out of his haze and started pushing back, an invitation to take what he wanted.

Schneider pounded into him, but slower now, almost there. Without a word he brought his hand up to Richard’s mouth. He deftly licked his cum up, a seemingly automatic response. Schneider’s orgasm hit as Richard was cleaning off his thumb, sucking it into his mouth like he was savouring the taste. He leaned forward and once again buried his face into the muscle of his shoulder to muffle his low groans. He couldn't help but notice how _good_ Richard smelled. He could hardly wait to see the bruises that would be littering the area the next day.

They had been gone too long, he suddenly realised, and prayed nobody would be curious.

Richard clothed himself as best he could. He didn’t even try to put his belt back on, instead completely pulling it out of his belt loops and holding it out to Schneider with a questioning look.

‘Wait a second, _Süsser_.’

Schneider pulled off the full condom, tied it, and slipped it into the front pocket of Richard’s pants.

He fastened his own, picked up and donned his shirt, carefully rewrapped his scarf to cover the bruises he was already starting to feel, and took the belt from Richard’s hands. He realised, once he threaded it through and tried to buckle it, that even on the smallest hole the belt was far from hugging his hips.

‘Wow. Look at how loose your belt is on me, Richard. You’re getting to be a big boy, aren’t you? Well looked after, well _fed_...’

Richard’s cheeks coloured. He licked his lips and nodded. Schneider smiled at the surprisingly submissive display and Richard closed in for a kiss, his hand trailing to cup Schneider’s ass and press their hips together.

‘You’re a slut, Risch, do you know that?’

Richard stared right into his eyes. ‘Your slut, though.’

Schneider’s heart skipped deep in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be awesome


End file.
